A New Beginning
by Jewelclaw Lady of Wind
Summary: AU. Severus Snape loses the only family he had left and takes care of his little niece. He doesn't take the mark and is best friends with Lily Evans and becomes Harry's godfather. The Potter's are still murdered and Harry still goes to the Dursley's. Find


Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. All I own are Armenia Snape-Malfoy and Ariella Malfoy.  
  
Author's Notes: This is another attempt to write a story. I got bored in my Feeds and Feeding class and came up with this.  
  
Summary: AU. Severus Snape does not take the mark, but will still be the same snarky Potion's Professor that we all know and love - to the public. In privet, he is completely opposite. Severus is best friends with Lily Evens, but they do not get together. When she marries James Potter and has his child, they name Severus as the godfather instead of Sirius. The Potter's are still betrayed by Peter and Harry still goes to the Dursley's. Same basic plot, but with a few twists. If you're interested, continue reading to find out what happens!  
  
A New Beginning  
  
Jewelclaw Lady of Wind  
  
Prologue  
  
"Severus?" a wizened old voice questioned. The young man in question looked up from his tea cup.  
  
"Yes headmaster?"  
  
"I have some very bad news to tell you." Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the prestigious Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, looked sadly at the solemn figure sitting in front of his desk. "Your sister, Armenia, and her family, were murdered last night in their home. The dark mark was above their house."  
  
Severus Snape, 7th year Slytherin Prefect looked at the headmaster in shock.  
  
"No." he muttered. Albus nodded gravely.  
  
"I'm afraid so, dear boy. There were no survivors, except."  
  
"NO! You must be mistaken! My sister can not be dead!" Severus shouted, jumping up from his seat and angrily pacing back and forth.  
  
"I am sorry, Severus. I am not mistaken. No one survived, except for Ariella. One of the house elves had taken her and hidden her away. They are here now at Hogwarts in the infirmary under Poppy's care. Ariella's been crying for you. Would you like to go see her?" Severus nodded, quickly, and the two left to the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SEVVIE!" screamed a 4 year old girl with pitch black hair and silver eyes.  
  
"Shh, sweetheart. Uncle Severus is coming to see you shortly. So please quiet down." A frustrated school nurse cooed to the upset little girl.  
  
The doors to the infirmary flew open to reveal a worried looking Severus.  
  
"Sevvie!" the girl cried out when she saw her favorite uncle.  
  
"Ariella! Oh thank Merlin you're ok!" Severus sighed in relief as he rushed over to his niece. When he reached her, he picked her up and held her close. Ariella, likewise, grabbed a hold of his robes and finally burst into tears.  
  
"Gone!" she wailed out in sorrow. "Mama, papa and baby are gone!"  
  
"Shh. I'm here now. It'll be ok. I'll take care of you." he whispered soothingly into Ariella's ear, calming her and reassuring her things will be all right.  
  
The headmaster had walked in at that point, eyes twinkling like mad.  
  
"Severus," Albus said, gaining the young man's attention. "Perhaps you would like to take her to your rooms and put her to bed. You can have the rest of the day off to take care of her. Since you will be turning 18 soon, would you like to have guardianship of Ariella? Or do you want her to go to her father's family?"  
  
Severus glared at the headmaster.  
  
"She's staying with me! I do not want Lucius' parents to have her. She may be half Malfoy, but she is also half Snape. They don't know her as well as I do! Besides," he paused, looking down at his only niece. "They are heavily involved with the dark lord and I don't want her to be influenced by them. She is too pure and too good for that."  
  
"All right, Severus. If that is what you want."  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Then I will personally see to it that you will receive full guardianship of her." Severus nodded.  
  
"If that is all, I shall take her back to my rooms for some peace and quiet." He said as he swept out of the infirmary, school robes flaring out behind him dramatically.  
  
TBC.  
  
I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. ( 


End file.
